Input devices which include a decorative layer disposed on a substrate are known. In such input devices the decorative layer is, for example, composed of a first decorative layer and a second decorative layer. The first decorative layer has an opening. The opening is formed, for example, to indicate letters, figures or the like to a user. Further, the second decorative layer is formed to fill up the opening of the first decorative layer (for example, see PTL 1). Accordingly, the opening of the first decorative layer can be decorated by the second decorative layer. In addition, a protective layer is disposed on the decorative layer.